1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible apparatus which senses deformation, such as crumpling, pinching up, or poking down, and performs an operation corresponding to the deformation, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and implemented in various apparatus applications. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that may be deformed into different shapes and configurations.
Flexible apparatuses such as flexible display apparatuses may be deformed by a force that is applied by a user.